


Touch of the Phantom

by orphan_account



Category: Persona 4, Persona 5, Persona Series
Genre: Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Exhibitionism, M/M, Masturbation, Teasing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-06-23
Updated: 2015-06-23
Packaged: 2018-04-05 19:55:30
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 334
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4192872
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“Not too loud now, Yosuke-kun…”</p>
            </blockquote>





	Touch of the Phantom

“Not too loud now, Yosuke-kun…” the words are whispered into his ear in a tone that sends shivers down his spine.

In many ways he regrets following the group on this heist, regrets thinking he’d be any help at all when he can’t even defend himself against… something like this.

Not that he really  _wants_  to, but that’s beside the point.

Head to toe in his Phantom Thief outfit, Kazuki has Yosuke pinned against the wall from behind. He runs his gloved hands up and down his body, massaging here, tweaking his pert nipples there, moving further down until he has a firm grasp on his cock.

“H-hey–”

“You’re so hard right now, do you want it that bad?”

_‘Brat…’_

It’s completely embarrassing. The way Yosuke all but melts from Kazuki’s touch, the way his voice sounds so whiny and desperate for anything and everything the Fool is willing to give him.

“Now be a good boy and try not to scream, lest you want the others hearing you…”

The Magician almost forgot about the other two entirely. He can hear a battle going on up ahead, shouts from what sounds like Ryuji cheering after another win.

“Just hurry up, d-damn it…” he pleads when Kazuki gives his cock a particularly slow and teasing stroke, smearing pre-cum across the tip.

He can’t take it any more; the teasing, the agonizingly slow preparation of the Phantom removing one of his gloves and sinking two fingers inside him, moving them back and forth, rubbing in such a way that has him moaning his name.

Right now the thought of anyone hearing doesn’t even cross his mind, not when Kazuki finally gives in to his needs, thrusting hard and fast into him without any prior warning. Yosuke oddly wonders if this is what it feels like to be ‘on cloud nine’ with the way it turns him into a panting mess.

“Try not to get my glove too dirty, or we might be in for another round.”


End file.
